1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of issuing print jobs to a printer though a printer driver, and relates also to a method for enhancing a print function, a computer-readable program for enhancing a print function, a printer, a print method, and a print system.
2. Related Background Art
Multifunction Peripherals (MFP) combining the functions of a printer, scanner and other machines, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-26867, have been in general use for years.
For actual operations of these multifunction peripherals, device drivers for various functional settings are installed as a driver module in a data processor operative as a host computer. A prescribed advanced print function of such a multifunctional peripheral, which is designed by utilizing, for example, a hard disk, dedicated scanner and the like as a resource, can be implemented through a user interface of a printer driver.
These multifunction peripherals are, however, inevitably expensive as their advanced functional processing implementation involves high hardware costs. Therefore, the product structure of multifunctional peripherals goes against low-cost, downsizing demands.
In particular, recently falling product prices make it extremely difficult to manufacture the MFPs incorporating all necessary functional components.